Magus Sisters
]] The Magus Sisters (メーガス三姉妹 Mēgasu San Shimai lit. The Three Magus Sisters) are recurring characters in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, who always appear as a group of three. They are named Sandy (ドグ Dogu) the tallest and middle sister, Cindy(マグ Magu) the fat and oldest sister, and Mindy (ラグ Ragu) the smallest and youngest sister. They are commonly associated with the Delta Attack ability. Appearances remake of Final Fantasy IV.]] ''Final Fantasy IV :''For the boss pages, see Cindy, Mindy, and Sandy. The Magus Sisters first appeared as a boss in Final Fantasy IV at the top of the Tower of Zot, where they were minions to Barbariccia of the Air, one of Golbez's Archfiends. They would attack using their Delta Attack, in which Sandy would cast Reflect on Cindy, and Mindy would use a level two elemental spell or Bio on Cindy, reflecting it back on to Cecil's party. Cindy also had the power to revive her allies if they died. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years :''For the boss pages, see Cindy, Mindy, and Sandy. The three sisters reappear from the preceding game as bosses, and are fought in the Subterrane. They fight in the exact same way as in the previous game, and can be dealt with in the same manner. ''Final Fantasy IX The statue in Alexandria bears a striking resemblance to the Magus Sisters, one figure being short, one being tall and slender, and the last being bulky. A plaque by the statue tells of three Knights of Pluto who fought bravely in the 15th Lindblum War in 1601. Final Fantasy X The Magus Sisters appear in ''Final Fantasy X as an extra Aeon found in Remiem Temple. They resemble their incarnations from Final Fantasy IV, but wear insectoid armor, with Sandy being modeled after a Praying Mantis, Cindy, a Ladybug, and Mindy, a Bee. To obtain them, the player must first obtain the Flower Sceptre and the Blossom Crown and use them to open the temple's back door, where the sisters rest. Unlike most Aeons, they attack as three separate players. Their specific commands cannot be controlled, Yuna can only suggest actions for them to take by shouting "Attack!", "Defense!", "Help Each Other!", "Go, Go, Go!" etc, however the resulting effect under each heading is random. This is compensated somewhat by the fact that the Magus Sisters are all extremely powerful and can break the 9,999 damage limit right from the start. The Magus Sisters' fighting strategy is similar to that of their Final Fantasy IV incarnation, in that Sandy always casts Reflect on Cindy when the "Do as you will!" command is selected for the first time. Mindy will then cast various Black Magic spells on Cindy which will rebound onto the enemy party whenever the player selects the "Do as you will!" command on Mindy's turn. Cindy is also able to assist with the healing and well-being of the party, as she did in Final Fantasy IV. .]] Also, when Tidus's party re-visit Magus Sisters' Chamber of the Fayth the second time, Magus Sisters will appear before them. Here, in contrast to their Aeon appearance, they are shown to be roughly the same height and body type. Interestingly enough, their soul forms closely resemble how they look as Aeons but with blonde hair. Sandy's special attack is called Razzia, Cindy's is called Camisade, and Mindy's is called Passado, which does fifteen consecutive attacks. Their Overdrive is Delta Attack, and is only used when all three of their gauges fill up. In the PAL and International versions of the game, Delta Attack hits six times and the total damage is equal to the single hit in the original version. Also in the International and PAL versions, once Yuna and her Guardians escape Bevelle, the Dark Sisters will be hanging around Mushroom Rock Road and won't hesitate to attack if they get too close. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The Magus Sisters reappear in ''Final Fantasy X-2 as the second Aeon battle waiting to impede Yuna, Rikku and Paine's venture into the Farplane. ''Final Fantasy XI The Shikaree Sisters are largely a reference to, if not a direct appearance of, the Magus Sisters, as hinted by Square Enix. Simply referred to as Shikaree X, Shikaree Y, and Shikaree Z, they wield the sisters respective weapons (scythe, daggers, polearm) and have their own ''Final Fantasy XI version of a delta attack in the form of skill chaining. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Magus Sisters appear as Liliths in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. They are fought in "Mission #077: Free Baguba!" In this mission, they are known as Naga and each know only one of the three abilities the Lilith can use (Cindy only uses Poison Frog, Sandy only uses Twister, and Mindy only uses Kiss). When they are all defeated, Mindy will say she should have used her special attack, a reference to the Magus Sisters' Delta Attack. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time When wearing the Mythic Beast Sallet and Mythic Beast Plate a female Yuke will resemble Sandy, a female Clavat will resemble Cindy, and a female Lilty will resemble Mindy. They are based on the Final Fantasy X Aeons. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Magus Sisters appear as a summon in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. When summoned, they allow the summoner to decrease the opponent's Brave Points by half and reduce the enemy's base Brave by half for a certain period of time. Their auto version appears after the summoner's opponent deals a Brave Break on the summoner, and shows an artwork of their Final Fantasy X artwork, while their manual version shows their Final Fantasy IV artwork. The Magus Sisters' auto version can be obtained in the third stage of the Destiny Odyssey X storyline, and its manual version can be obtained in its second stage. ''Kingdom Hearts In the original ''Kingdom Hearts, "Mindy", "Cindy", and "Sandy" are the names of three Gummi Ship blueprints. ''Itadaki Street Portable'' The Magus Sisters appear as a chance card in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Gallery File:Magus Sisters 2.PNG|The Magus sisters in SNES version of Final Fantasy IV. Image:Magussisters ff10.jpg|Sandy, Mindy, and Cindy (from left to right) in Final Fantasy X. File:FFX-Magus-Sisters-summoned.jpeg|The Magus Sisters summoned into battle in Final Fantasy X. File:Delta attack.png|The Magus Sisters' Delta Attack in Final Fantasy X. File:Magussisters.png|The Magus Sisters before the battle in Final Fantasy IV Cindy 2.jpg|Concept solo art of Cindy Sandy 2.jpg|Concept solo art of Sandy Mindy 2.jpg|Concept solo art of Mindy Mindy 3.jpg|Mindy preparing Passado Trivia *In Final Fantasy X, when the Sisters perform their Overdrive, they surround the enemy party in eight Crystals, four of blue hue, and four of red-orange hue. This is a reference back to Final Fantasy IV, where there were four blue Crystals of the surface world, and four red-orange Crystals of the Underground. de:Magus-Trio Thể_loại:Aeon